Lucius Viagra Potion
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Permintaan tolong Lucius membuat Severus kesusahan dan menderita. Tentu saja Lucius harus membayar mahal untuk ini. Paiing Severus-Hermione. Warning : Mengandung unsur seksual yang cukup eksplisit. Dialog dewasa, onani, dst. Read with your own risk!


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Warning** : No lemon, tapi mengandung unsur-unsur seksual yang cukup eksplisit. Dialog dewasa, onani, dst. Read with your own risk!

**A/N** : Saya nulis fanfic ini di hari pertama bulan puasa (kebetulan saat itu saya sedang 'berhalangan'). Sempat ragu untuk mempublish fanfic ini. Tapi saya serahkan semua ini kepada readers. Bagaimana pun juga, saya punya hak untuk menulis dan mempublish, dan reader juga punya hak untuk membaca-mereview, atau tidak membaca. Dan untuk tetap menghormati bulan puasa, saya sengaja mempublish fanfic ini selepas adzan maghrib, dan saya harap reader yang muslim juga punya kesadaran diri untuk membacanya seusai buka puasa. Thanks untuk **Psychochriatrist**, **Oryn, Ambudaff, Sun-T, Mamehatsuki, Naidaaaaa, Gegen, dan Lopelope** yang sudah mendorong saya n memberi saya rasa percaya diri.

000000

**Lucius Viagra Potion**

Salah satu alis Severus terangkat. Pandangannya lurus, mengamati penyihir pria berambut pirang yang duduk di hadapannya. Lucius Malfoy. Kawan lamanya itu mendadak saja datang ke rumahnya di akhir pekan tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Wajah tampannya terlihat gelisah.

"Kau memintaku membuat apa?" ucap Severus datar.

Lucius menatapnya jengkel. Dia tidak suka mengulangi ucapannya. Terutama untuk hal yang satu ini. "Well, Severus… Aku memintamu untuk membuat ramuan untukku. Ramuan untuk mengembalikan vitalitas pria. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa maksudku." Ia menerangkan perlahan-lahan, berusaha tetap terlihat kalem. Namun sikap tenangnya ini tidak bertahan lama. "Oh, _mate_! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu! Rumah tanggaku sedang dipertaruhkan di sini!"

Severus belum ingin berhenti tersenyum. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia menikmati kekalutan yang ditunjukkan Lucius kepadanya. _Lucius Malfoy yang biasanya tampil arogan, penuh percaya diri dan begitu superior di hadapan semua orang kini sedang memelas memohon bantuanku. Sayang aku tak bisa mengabadikan momen langka ini._

"Jadi ternyata kau impoten?" todong Severus santai, mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia duduk menyilangkan kaki dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sekarang gilirannya bertingkah arogan.

Wajah Lucius memucat. Kedua mata kelabunya terbelalak. Untuk sesaat, tampaknya ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Pertanyaan Severus ini menamparnya telak di muka. Menjatuhkan harga dirinya berkeping-keping.

"Aku tak tahu Lucius. Maksudku, aku belum pernah membuat ramuan seperti ini. Aku tak perlu." Bibir Severus menyunggingkan senyum puas. Yeah. Dia tak perlu membuat ramuan apapun setiap kali bercinta dengan istrinya. Dia masih cukup perkasa di usianya yang menginjak empat puluh tahun. "Well, mungkin kau bisa mencari ahli ramuan lain di London. Aku yakin mereka bersedia membantumu. Kau kan Lucius Malfoy yang tersohor."

"Kau tahu betul aku tak bisa melakukannya, Severus!" Nada bicara Lucius meninggi. Ia mulai marah. "Bagaimana kalau Daily Prophet sampai memuatnya dengan _headline_ secara besar-besaran? Lucius Malfoy ternyata menderita disfungsi ereksi! Dan kuberitahu kau, Rita Skeeter bukan satu-satunya wartawan berengsek yang gemar memburu berita miring! Aku sudah malu sekali di hadapan istriku sendiri dan aku tak sudi dipermalukan lagi di hadapan seluruh masyarakat sihir Inggris!"

Severus menghadapi kemarahan Lucius dengan tenang. Air mukanya masih belum berubah. "Jadi maksudmu meminta bantuan dariku adalah…?"

"Karena kau sahabatku. Dan aku percaya kau bukan tipe orang yang hobi menggumbar kejelekan orang lain." Lucius menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, gemas. Severus belum menunjukkan perubahan sikap, dan ini artinya ia harus sedikit menjilat. "Selain itu, kau adalah salah satu ahli ramuan terbaik di London. Kau juga salah satu ahli ramuan di Inggris yang mampu meramu Wolfsbane dengan sangat sempurna. Dan ini membuatku yakin sekali kalau kau sanggup membuat ramuan pesananku dengan mudah."

Salah satu sudut bibir Severus berkedut. Ia tak mudah disanjung. Namun untuk kali ini ia menganggap pujian Lucius memang benar adanya. Tak lama kemudian ia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan yang membuat Lucius harus mati-matian menahan jengkel. Oh, ia ingin sekali mengutuk Severus!

Lucius benci terlihat tak berdaya di muka orang lain. Tetapi untuk masalah segenting ini, ia harus mampu bersabar. Ia sangat mencintai Narcissa, dan tak mau mengambil resiko jika istrinya itu sampai berpaling ke pria lain gara-gara ranjang mereka sudah kehilangan kehangatannya.

"Selain itu, kurasa ramuan itu akan sangat bermanfaat bagi kita berdua," sambung Lucius, meremas-remas ujung tongkatnya yang berbentuk kepala ular. "Kau bisa menjualnya dengan harga mahal, atau bisa memakainya sendiri untuk suatu saat."

Kening Severus berkerut-kerut, mempertimbangkan ucapan Lucius baik-baik. "Kurasa kau benar. Aku bisa menjualnya dengan harga mahal setelah mematenkannya. Ramuan semacam ini masih sangat langka di pasaran, dan setahuku belum ada yang benar-benar ampuh." Severus mengingat pernyataan beberapa ahli ramuan yang pernah ditemuinya dulu di konvensi ahli ramuan tingkat internasional. "Tapi untuk memakainya sendiri, aku tak terlalu yakin. Sejauh ini istriku belum pernah komplain," cibirnya.

Kedua alis Lucius terangkat. Alih-alih kesal, ia malah penasaran. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Miss Granger selama ini?"

"Snape!" tukas Severus kaku. "Sekarang dia adalah seorang Snape. Kau harus memanggilnya Madam Snape, Lucius. Kami sudah menikah hampir setahun dan kau masih saja terus melupakan hal ini. Kadang aku ragu apa benar kau ini sahabatku."

Lucius tertawa renyah. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, meminta maaf secara non-verbal. "Ah, kau benar. Boleh kuulangi pertanyaanku, _mate_? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Madam Snape selama ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan istriku di kamar tidur kami adalah urusanku pribadi, Lucius." Severus menyeringai. "Lagipula, jika kuceritakan kepadamu, aku takut kau akan iri padaku," sambungnya angkuh.

Lucius balas menyeringai. "Aku hanya ingin tahu. Maksudku, usia kita hanya terpaut sedikit. Siapa tahu saja kau akan segera menyusulku. Disfungsi ereksi itu sangat menyiksa, Severus. Istrimu masih sangat muda dan cantik. Dua puluh satu tahun, benar? Jelas dia masih punya banyak potensi."

Ekspresi Severus berubah drastis. Mulus tak terbaca. Senyum cemooh di wajahnya menghilang. Kedua mata kelamnya menatap tajam langsung ke mata Lucius. Dia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah perbedaan umurnya dengan Hermione yang terlampau jauh. _Well, kami hanya terpaut sembilan belas tahun dan sejauh ini Hermione tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Dia mencintaiku apa adanya. Dia terlanjur memilihku!_

Giliran Lucius yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jauh di dalam hatinya, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu senang melihat keharmonisan rumah tangga kawan baiknya itu. Apalagi karena tampaknya Severus senang sekali memamerkannya. _Apa dia tak tahu kalau aku sedang menderita? Cobalah bersimpati, mate! Walau itu sulit bagimu!_

"Well… Kami berhubungan dua kali seminggu. Tiga, kalau beruntung." Tampang Severus masam. "Kami sama-sama sibuk bekerja. Hermione sibuk di Gringgots. Sementara aku sibuk mengurusi bocah-bocah berkepala kosong di Hogwarts," ujarnya dingin._ Hey, untuk apa aku membongkar privasiku ke si pirang ini?_

"Kalau begitu kau bisa memakainya untuk dirimu sendiri, kan?" bujuk Lucius, menyeringai licik. "Kau tahu? Ini untuk meningkatkan intensitas hubungan kalian. Dari dua-tiga kali seminggu, menjadi setiap hari. Siapa tahu? Aku tak yakin Hermionemu akan menolak. Dia masih sangat muda. Staminanya masih sangat baik."

_Benar juga._ _Itulah keuntungannya mempunyai istri yang masih sangat muda. Aku harus bisa memanfaatkannya. _Severus mengangkat salah satu alisnya, menyahut kalem, "Baiklah. Aku akan membuatnya."

"Bagus! Aku akan datang lagi besok untuk mengambilnya." Lucius bangkit dari kursinya, bersiap untuk pergi. Ia masih ada pertemuan dengan Menteri Sihir siang ini dan pesta bersama penyihir-penyihir dari golongan sosialita di Malfoy Manor nanti malam. Karena itulah ia tak bisa berlama-lama ngobrol dengan Severus.

"Harganya akan sangat mahal," kata Severus datar, masih bertahan di kursinya. "Aku belum tahu apa saja bahan-bahannya dan seperti apa pengolahannya, padahal kau memintaku membuatnya secara kilat begini."

Langkah Lucius berhenti di tengah jalan. "Kau mengenakan tarif untuk sahabatmu sendiri?" tanyanya kaget. Melihat ekspresi dingin Severus, ia pun berkata, "Baiklah. Uang bukan masalah bagiku. Aku bersedia membayar semahal apapun demi menyenangkan hati Narcissa."

"Demi kesenanganmu juga, Lucius," balas Severus, mencibir. Pria berpakaian serba hitam itu pun bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengantar Lucius sampai ke depan perapian. "Akan kuusahakan semaksimal mungkin. Penderitaanmu adalah penderitaanku juga, _mate_."

Lucius menyeringai kesal. _Penderitaan kolor Merlin? Tadi kau terlihat senang melihatku menderita! Berengsek!_

"Aku tahu kalau kau bisa diandalkan, Severus," kata Lucius pada akhirnya.

Severus mengangguk pelan dan menggumamkan ucapan perpisahan.

Lucius melemparkan bubuk Floo ke perapian, mengucapkan tujuannya sejelas mungkin, dan masuk ke dalam kobaran api hijau. Ia kembali ke Malfoy Manor dengan perasaan tenang.

000000

Severus menenteng kantung berisi barang-barang belanjaannya di sepanjang lorong Diagon Alley. Setelah melakukan riset selama dua-tiga jam di perpustakaan Hogwarts dan berseluncur di dunia maya (Hermione memaksa Severus untuk memasang internet di Spinner's End), ia menemukan beberapa macam tanaman herbal yang berkhasiat untuk mengatasi problem disfungsi seksual bagi para pria.

Fakta bahwa para Muggle ternyata sudah lama menemukan Viagra sebagai solusi masalah mereka membuat Severus terkejut. Untuk kali ini rasanya ia harus mengakui keunggulan teknologi Muggle, sebagaimana dulu ia terkagum-kagum dengan kehebatan internet. Menikahi penyihir kelahiran Muggle telah membuka matanya lebar-lebar, membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta kepada istrinya, Hermione.

Setelah meriset, ia membuat daftar bahan yang harus dibelinya. Namun ternyata bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan untuk meramu ramuan pesanan Lucius berharga selangit dan juga sangat langka. Bahkan ia harus rela berburu bahan ramuan sampai ke Knocturn Alley demi mendapatkan serum Androstenedione yang dilarang dijual secara bebas di pasaran.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Severus baru saja keluar dari toko bahan ramuan yang kesekian untuk mencari tiga jenis bahan ramuan impor dan langka. Tanaman Resina Draconi Daemonorops yang berasal dari Tibet, Flos Rosae Chinensis atau Bunga Mawar China, dan Cordycep Sinensis yang hanya bisa ditemukan di Dataran Barat Daya China.

"Lucius harus membayar sangat mahal untuk ini," geramnya. _Ramuan pesanan si pirang itu benar-benar menguras isi kantong! _

Sebenarnya Severus bisa saja menggunakan bahan-bahan berharga murah yang mudah ditemukan di pasaran. Namun karena ia keras kepala, hanya ingin memakai bahan-bahan terbaik dan berkualitas tinggi, maka ia harus rela bersusah-payah. _Bahan-bahan murahan hanya akan membuat kualitas ramuanku tidak jauh beda dari ramuan yang sudah-sudah_. _Ramuan buatanku harus menjadi ramuan berkualitas terbaik!_

Sesampainya di rumah, tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia segera masuk ke dalam laboratorium pribadinya. Ia menghidupkan api, mengaturnya sampai panasnya stabil, dan merebus air mineral di dalam kuali perak. Yang pertama kali dimasukkannya adalah campuran intisari jahe merah dan lengkuas merah. Lalu ia menambahkan madu secukupnya. Dan mengecilkan api ke titik sedang.

Kemudian ia menumbuk lima lembar kelopak bunga Lavender, akar Cistanches, biji Cuscuta Chinensis, dan Rhizoma Gastrodiae yang sudah dikeringkan. Hasil tumbukan bahan-bahan tadi kemudian dicampurkan ke dalam kuali dan diaduk searah jarum jam sebanyak tujuh kali, sebelum akhirnya ditambahkan lagi dengan akar Resina Draconi Daemonorops, tiga kuntum Flos Rosae Chinensis, dan batang Cordycep Sinensis yang sudah dirajang halus.

Severus mencermati isi kualinya yang kini berubah warna menjadi coklat kemerahan. Tanaman obat terakhir yang ia masukkan adalah Gingko Biloba. Dan saat semuanya tercampur, ia membesarkan api dan menunggu ramuan setengah-jadinya mendidih sebelum menambahkan lima tetes serum Androstenedione sebagai sentuhan akhir.

"Sempurna," ujarnya puas, mengusap peluh yang bercucuran di keningnya. Ia mengamati keindahan asap merah tipis yang menguar dari kuali, tak kalah indahnya dengan isi kualinya yang kini berwarna coklat emas mirip teh. "Sempurna!" Mata hitam kelamnya berbinar.

000000

Severus duduk di kursi malasnya di ruang tengah, menggenggam botol kecil berisi ramuan pesanan Lucius. Ekspresinya tampak datar-datar saja, sementara otaknya sibuk berpikir. _Ramuan ini perlu diuji coba terlebih dahulu sebelum diserahkan kepada Lucius._ _Dia akan marah sekali seandainya ramuan ini gagal total. Dia tak akan memaafkanku jika terjadi kesalahan. Bagaimana kalau ramuan ini malah membuat kejantanannya tak bisa berkutik sama sekali? Bisa-bisa aku dituntutnya. _

Severus mencermati botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna coklat emas di genggamannya. :"Siapa yang akan menguji ramuan ini?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri. "Tak mungkin aku meminta Lucius mengujinya. Tentu saja dia tak akan mau melakukan itu."

_Tak ada pilihan lain__. Akulah yang harus menguji ramuan ini. _Severus menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Hermione pulang dulu sebelum meminum ramuannya. Ia harus tahu berapa waktu yang diperlukan oleh tubuhnya untuk bereaksi terhadap ramuan ini dan juga berapa lama khasiat ramuan ini. Dan seandainya ramuan ini sudah bereaksi, tentu saja ia perlu pelampiasan. Objek pelampiasan yang paling tepat untuknya adalah istrinya sendiri, tentu saja.

Sambil mengeluh pelan, Severus melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul sembilan malam dan Hermione belum juga pulang. _Semua ini salah si Potter! Kalau saja istrinya tidak hamil dan tidak minta diantarkan berbelanja di mall Muggle, pasti Hermione masih ada di sini menemaniku sepanjang hari. Ini akhir pekan, dan tragisnya aku tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan istriku sendiri! _

Severus meremas-remas tangannya, gemas. _Harry Potter dan istrinya, Ginevra. Sejak masih jadi murid Hogwarts, mereka berdua suka membuatku susah. Sekarang, saat mereka sudah jadi mantan murid, mereka masih saja menyusahkan! Bahkan anak mereka yang belum lahir pun juga ikut-ikutan menyusahkan! Mereka merebut perhatian istriku!_

"Severus…"

Lamunan Severus buyar begitu mendengar suara merdu yang sangat dirindukannya seharian ini. Suara Hermione. Istrinya itu sudah pulang rupanya. Cepat-cepat ia membuka sumbat botol yang digenggamnya sedari tadi dan menegaknya tanpa pikir panjang. Beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Dimulai dari perut, kemudian menjalar kemana-mana. Bagian yang paling terpengaruh adalah alat vitalnya. Panas sekali. Seperti ada lava yang menggelegak di dalam sana.

_Wow! Ramuan ini langsung bereaksi setelah aku meminumnya! _Untuk sesaat, Severus tertegun. Ia merasakan semangatnya meluap-luap, mengalir ramai-ramai menuju ke rongga dadanya, dan membuat perasaannya melambung tinggi. Gairahnya berkobar, seolah bercampur aduk dengan setiap tetes darahnya dan mengalir deras melalui seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Perhatian Severus beralih ke selangkangannya, di mana barang kebanggaannya mengacung tegak, sudah siap tempur.

"Severus _darling_…"

"Aku datang, _love_!" Severus melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, hampir berlari. Sepertinya ia akan segera menyergap tubuh istrinya begitu mereka bertemu sebentar lagi. Menyergap dan membopongnya ke ranjang untuk mengeksekusinya semalaman. "Hermione? Kau di mana?" _Kau di mana, sweetheart? Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!_

Severus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Namun ia tak menemukan istrinya di sana. Sementara itu, hasratnya tengah mendaki menuju puncak. Ketegangan yang berpusat di antara kedua pahanya kini mulai terasa menyakitkan, menuntut pelepasan.

"Aku di sini, _darling_. Di dalam perapian. Secara teknis, aku berada di The Burrow."

Serta-merta Severus membalikkan badannya. Terbelalak saat mendapati wajah istrinya tampil di kobaran api berwarna hijau jamrud. _Oh, tidak! Jangan katakan kalau ini pertanda buruk! _

"Hai. Aku menggunakan jaringan Floo untuk memberitahumu sesuatu. Sepulang dari Harrods*, Ginny mengajakku mampir ke The Burrow dan ternyata Molly sedang mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut kehamilan Ginny.Molly dan Arthur terlihat begitu bersemangat akan punya cucu lagi. Begitu juga dengan semua anggota keluarga Wealsey. Jadi kurasa akan sangat menyenangkan kalau mengajakmu bergabung." Senyum manis di wajah cantik Hermione justru membuat ereksi Severus semakin parah. "Bergabunglah dengan kami, Severus. Temani aku. Tolong…"

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah suka berpesta," geram Severus, membuat Hermione mengernyit kaget. Sebenarnya pria itu menggeram karena menahan rasa sakit di selangkangannya, bukan menggeram marah kepada istrinya. Tapi Hermione sudah terlanjur salah sangka. "Aku tak butuh pesta, Hermione." _Aku membutuhkanmu! Di sini! Di ranjang!_

"Tapi aku tak bisa pulang sekarang. Itu tidak sopan," balas Hermione lemah lembut, berusaha sabar. Dia sudah paham betul kalau suaminya tak pernah suka berpesta atau bersosialisasi dengan siapapun di keramaian. Tapi ia tetap merasa harus memberitahukan aktivitasnya kepada suaminya, dan mengajaknya bergabung, kalau bisa. "Lagipula hanya _barbeque_. Sekarang kan sedang libur akhir pekan. Kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan keluarga Weasley di sini."

_Aku lebih memilih bersenang-senang berduaan denganmu di atas ranjang! _"Tidak, terima kasih," sahut Severus datar. "Kumohon padamu, _wife_. Pulanglah segera. Detik ini juga." Severus tak peduli kalau nadanya terdengar dingin dan arogan. Ia benar-benar menderita menahan birahi yang bergolak dan berpusat di organ vitalnya.

Wajah Hermione terlihat sangat kecewa. "Jadi kau tak bisa menemaniku di sini? Dan aku tak boleh bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku? Err… sebenarnya aku bermaksud untuk menginap malam ini kalau kau mengizinkan…"

_Apa? D__alam keadaan genting begini dia mau menginap? Tak akan kuizinkan! _"Menginaplah lain kali, _love_," desis Severus, menahan nafasnya, sekaligus menahan libidonya yang semakin tak karuan. Melihat sosok Hermione yang muncul di kobaran api saja sudah membuatnya belingsatan, terangsang berat_. Ini semua gara-gara ramuan sialan itu. Jenggot Merlin! _"Dan pulanglah sekarang. Aku ingin kau pulang sekarang. Ini darurat."

Kening Hermione berkerut-kerut. _Darurat apanya?_ _Nada bicara Severus masih tetap dingin tanpa emosi seperti biasanya dan tak ada indikasi kepanikan di wajahnya_. Namun tak lama kemudian ia terkejut saat menemukan ada yang ganjil pada diri suaminya. Wajah Severus yang tadinya pucat, sekarang berubah menjadi merah padam. Pria itu berulang kali memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sambil mengernyit aneh. Dan saat Severus berjalan mendekati perapian, Hermione mendapati langkah pria itu tertatih-tatih.

"Oh, Severus! Kau terlihat sedang kesakitan!" Hermione membekap mulutnya sendiri. Panik bukan main. "Apa kau sakit?"

Severus menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berharap khasiat ramuannya bisa segera mereda, atau berkurang, paling tidak. Dia tak suka melihat Hermione mencemaskannya begini. Ekspresi panik Hermione terlihat begitu sensual di matanya, dan itu berpengaruh buruk terhadap kondisinya sekarang. Ia hampir tak kuat menahan syahwat!

"Aku tidak sakit, _honey_. Aku hanya butuh kau di sini bersamaku," ujarnya sekalem mungkin. _Aku memang sedang kesakitan gara-gara ereksi parah ini! Dan kalau kau tak segera pulang, kurasa aku akan meledak!_

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan segera pulang. Tapi aku harus berpamitan dulu kepada keluarga Weasley. Mereka semua ada di sini. Bahkan Bill, Charlie, dan Percy membawa anak-istri mereka. Semoga mereka tidak kecewa karena aku harus buru-buru pulang. Mereka pasti bisa memaklumi kalau kau sedang sakit dan aku perlu mendampingimu…"

"_Darling_!" sentak Severus, tak sabaran. _Aku tidak butuh penjelasan panjang lebarmu! Aku butuh tubuhmu! Segera!_ Ia menarik nafas panjang-panjang sebelum bergumam lirih, "Cepatlah berpamitan dan pulanglah."

Hermione mengangguk, memaksakan senyum manis. "Aku akan segera pulang setelah berpamitan kepada mereka semua. Sementara itu, berbaringlah dulu, _love_. Aku mencintaimu."

Severus mendengus saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hermione. Bukan karena gusar atau apa, tapi deklarasi cinta ini malah semakin menambah penderitaannya. Suara Hermione yang merdu dan penuh cinta ini membuat perut bagian bawahnya seketika bergemuruh hebat, mengaduk-aduk hormonnya dengan kekuatan luar biasa, sebelum menyalurkannya ke kejantanannya. Entah mengapa, Severus merasa kalau semua aliran darahnya berbondong-bondong menuju ke satu titik. Titik yang kini mengacung kokoh hingga membuat bagian pangkal paha di celananya menonjol jelas.

_Cukup sudah! Aku tak tahan lagi! _Severus menegakkan tubuhnya. Hanya ada dua hal yang terlintas di pikirannya saat ini. Sabun dan kamar mandi.

"Severus? Aku menci…" Hermione terkesiap saat melihat Severus mendadak membalikkan badan dan pergi tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal biasanya Severus tak pernah lupa membalas ucapan cintanya. "Dia marah kepadaku…" gumam Hermione sedih. _Belum pernah Severus mengabaikanku seperti ini. Pasti dia marah sekali kepadaku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa salahku sampai dia bisa begitu marah. Oh, Merlin..._

000000

Hermione keluar dari dalam perapian dengan perasaan gundah. Sambil mengibaskan abu yang menempel di jubahnya, ia memandangi sekeliling ruang tengah. Severus tak ada di sana. _Di mana dia? Apa dia masih marah padaku? _

Setelah melihat reaksi tak terduga suaminya tadi, Hermione segera berpamitan kepada keluarga Weasley dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa berpesta bersama mereka. Tentu saja keluarga Weasley mau memaklumi alasannya. Bahkan Molly ikut mencemaskan kesehatan Severus. Wanita yang sudah dianggap seperti ibu sendiri oleh Hermione itu juga menitipkan pai apel buatannya untuk Severus, sebelum mengantarkan Hermione masuk ke dalam perapian dan pulang ke Spinner's End dengan menggunakan jaringan Floo.

"Severus?" panggil Hermione cemas. _Kenapa keadaan rumah sepi sekali? _Berbagai prasangka buruk memenuhi kepalanya. Tidak. Dia belum siap pulang ke rumah dan menemukan Severus kolaps di lantai. Dia belum siap jadi janda. _Severus memang bukan pria yang menyenangkan. Dia pria yang arogan, bebal, berlidah tajam, dan temperamental. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya. _

Hermione meletakkan kardus berisi pai apel buatan Molly di atas meja makan sebelum memutuskan naik ke kamar tidur di lantai dua. _Mungkin Severus sudah tidur? Atau mungkin dia sedang terbaring lemah di sana?_ Hermione menggigit kukunya, berusaha mengenyahkan imajinasi buruknya. _Kuharap Severus baik-baik saja._

"Severus?" Hermione menahan nafasnya sambil membuka pintu kamar perlahan-lahan. Ia bersyukur tidak mendapati Severus tergolek di lantai ataupun di atas ranjang seperti yang ada di dalam imajinasinya tadi. Tapi Severus juga tidak ada di kamar tidur_. Jadi di mana dia?_

Mata Hermione menangkap ada yang aneh di dalam kamar mandi. Pintu kamar mandi setengah terbuka dan lampunya menyala. Namun tak terdengar apapun dari dalam sana. Sekali lagi Hermione berusaha menghapus semua pemikiran buruk yang terlintas di kepalanya. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dengan perasaan was-was.

"Kau ada di sini rupanya, _darling_." Hermione menghela nafas lega, mendapati Severus sedang duduk lemas di atas kloset dengan pakaian lengkap. Tapi… tunggu dulu. Ia mendapati kedua tangan suaminya diselimuti busa sabun, resleting celananya terbuka lebar, dan… Ah, Hermione mulai paham apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Apa ini persis seperti yang kupikirkan? Jadi ini kenapa kau ingin aku cepat-cepat pulang? Jadi kau buru-buru pergi bukan karena kau marah kepadaku?"

"Ya, ya, dan ya!" Severus menatapnya dengan ekspresi campuran jengkel dan malu. Tapi hanya butuh beberapa detik saja untuknya mengubah ekspresinya jadi tak terbaca seperti biasa. _Inilah yang terjadi karena kau tidak segera pulang begitu kusuruh, dear wife!_

Hermione membekap mulutnya, memasang ekspresi menyesal di wajah cantiknya. "Oh, demi nama Merlin, Severus. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Aku bukan ahli pembaca pikiran. Tentu saja aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tak mau berterus-terang. Seharusnya kau berterus-terang tadi."

_Aku tidak butuh diberitahu apa yang harus __atau jangan kulakukan! Aku punya pikiranku sendiri!_ Severus menatap istrinya tajam-tajam seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup."Kalau aku berterus-terang, kira-kira apa yang akan kau katakan kepada keluarga Weasley saat kau berpamitan?" tanya Severus dingin. _Kau akan mengatakan kalau suamimu sedang menunggu di rumah dalam kondisi 'siap tempur', huh? Lalu harkat dan martabatku akan hancur lebur di mata keluarga Wealsey. Mereka akan mengira aku cabul!_

"Aku akan mengatakan kalau suamiku membutuhkanku untuk melakukan riset." Hermione tersenyum manis, meluruhkan rasa kesal di hati suaminya. "Alasan yang bagus, kan? Teman-temanku akan paham. Mereka semua tahu kita berdua sering melakukan riset bersama-sama. Pasti mereka tidak akan berpikiran aneh-aneh seandainya riset yang kumaksudkan kali ini adalah riset dalam tanda kutip."

"Cerdas," cibir Severus sambil menarik resleting celananya rapat dan membilas kedua tangannya yang belepotan. Kedua tungkai kakinya masih lemas, belum kuat berdiri. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk lagi di atas kloset, menatap jengkel istrinya. "Tapi kau terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur menangani masalahku sendiri," ujarnya ketus. Ia melengos saat mendapati senyum menyesal dan sorot prihatin di mata coklat Hermione. Severus tak sudi dikasihani. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

"Yeah. Aku bisa melihatnya. Kau bisa menangani masalahmu sendiri," balas Hermione lirih, teringat apa yang dilihatnya saat menemukan Severus tadi.

Sejak mereka menikah, Severus sudah tidak pernah lagi melakukan onani. Dan kini ia terpaksa melakukannya lagi gara-gara istrinya tidak ada di dekatnya sewaktu ia membutuhkannya. Tentu saja Hermione jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku atas komunikasi kita yang buruk tadi." Hermione mengulurkan kedua tangannya, membelai pipi suaminya dengan penuh rasa sayang, dan mengangkat wajah pria itu agar mau menatapnya.

Well, Hermione memang tidak sepenuhnya bersalah dalam hal ini. Severus sendiri juga salah karena tidak mau berterus-terang. Tapi, Severus bukanlah Severus kalau dia mau berterus-terang. "Lain kali aku akan langsung pulang begitu kau menyuruhku pulang. Berhentilah kesal kepadaku, _darlin_. Kumohon…" rayu Hermione seraya duduk di atas pangkuan suaminya dan bergelayut manja.

_Bagus! Jadilah istri yang baik dan menurutlah kepada suamimu!_ "Aku pegang janjimu, _sweetheart_," balas Severus dingin. Raut mukanya masih masam saat menggumam, "Baiklah. Kau kumaafkan."

Kedua tangan Severus melingkari pinggang ramping Hermione dan merengkuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya menyambut kecupan manis Hermione, mengulum dan mengigit lembut bibir bagian bawah istrinya itu. Rasa kesalnya sudah hilang tak tersisa saat lidah Hermione melata-lata, mencicipi bibir tipisnya, dan berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Severus membuka mulutnya sedikit, membiarkan lidah istrinya bereksplorasi di dalam rongga mulutnya, serta beradu dengan lidahnya sendiri. Ciuman hangat Hermione selalu saja membuatnya terhanyut.

"Aku mencintaimu, _dear husband_," bisik Hermione di depan bibir Severus.

Kali ini Severus tersenyum tipis. Gairahnya mulai bangkit kembali. Bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. _Jenggot Merlin! Ternyata efek ramuannya belum hilang sepenuhnya. _

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _dear wife_," balas Severus dengan suaranya yang datar dan khas tepat di telinga kanan Hermione, dan membuat istrinya itu gemetar kegelian. Severus tahu kalau Hermione selalu memuji keseksian suaranya dan ia puas melihat respon wanita itu setiap kali ia membisikinya mesra. "Dan sekarang, kukira kita bisa melanjutkan diskusi kita di kamar tidur. Sedikit riset, mungkin? Riset untuk mencari tahu bagaimana caranya menghangatkan ranjang kita."

Hermione tertawa renyah. Kedua pipinya merona merah dan membuat Severus semakin gemas saja. "Tentu, _darlin_. Kau tahu sekali kalau aku selalu senang melakukan segala macam riset bersamamu."

000000

Lucius Malfoy melangkah masuk ke kantor Severus dengan penuh rasa percaya diri. Ia tersenyum tipis, menggumamkan selamat pagi dengan santun, dan duduk santai di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan Severus. Hari ini, sesuai perjanjian yang mereka buat kemarin, ia datang untuk mengambil ramuan pesanannya.

"Jadi, apa kabar?" tanyanya, menatap Severus yang sedang sibuk memeriksa gulungan-gulungan perkamen berisi essai ramuan milik murid kelas satu tentang Teori-Teori di Balik Penciptaan Ramuan Lupa.

"Kabar ramuanmu baik. Sudah selesai sejak kemarin malam," balas Severus datar, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari perkamen yang sedang ditelitinya. Ia mengibaskan tongkatnya, memanggil botol ramuan pesanan kawan baiknya itu. Selusin botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna coklat emas meluncur dari dalam sebuah peti kayu mahoni dan mendarat mulus di atas meja kerja Severus.

"Oh, _mate_! Kau ini benar-benar dingin. Maksudku, apa kabarmu? Bukan kabar ramuan pesananku." Lucius tertawa lirih. Sepasang mata kelabunya mengamati botol-botol ramuan yang berderet di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kalau sampai detik ini aku masih bernafas dan sedang sibuk mengoreksi bualan tak berguna yang dikerjakan bocah-bocah berkepala kosong, jadi aku yakin kabarku baik. Terima kasih." Severus mencoret-coret setiap kalimat yang dirasanya hanya ketololan belaka dengan tinta merah, dan dalam sekejap perkamen itu sudah penuh coretan tinta merah. _Siapa bocah otak udang yang mengerjakan essai ini? Benar-benar membuang waktuku!_

Lucius mengulum senyum. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima jawaban dingin semacam ini dari Severus dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tak ada untungnya. Kini perhatiannya beralih ke botol-botol kecil di meja Severus. Ia mengambilnya satu dan bertanya, "Berapa harga hutang budiku kepadamu?"

"Selusin itu kuhargai seribu Galleon lima belas Sickle dan lima Knut." Severus masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya dari pekerjaannya. Ia sedang asyik mencoret-coret perkamen milik bocah berkepala kosong lainnya, yang kali ini tampaknya punya kemampuan membual setara Neville Longbottom. Bahkan hanya perlu waktu sepersekian detik baginya untuk memberi nilai F untuk essai itu. "Dan aku masih punya banyak lagi seandainya kau masih membutuhkannya."

"Harga yang bagus. Kau memerasku, _mate_."

Severus melotot galak. "Harga itu sudah termasuk kerugian yang ditimbulkan oleh ramuan sialanmu itu saat aku melakukan uji coba!" _Aku menderita ereksi yang menyakitkan dan terpaksa harus bermain dengan sabun di kamar mandi! Kuharap kau puas, Lucius! _

"Sudah kubilang uang bukan masalah bagiku," balas Lucius, menyeringai angkuh. Ia menuliskan jumlah uang yang diminta Severus tadi ke dalam buku ceknya dan menyodorkan cek itu. Severus melambaikan tongkatnya malas-malasan dan cek itu melayang masuk ke dalam saku jubahnya. "Kuharap khasiat ramuan ini sebanding dengan harganya."

Severus buru-buru mencegah Lucius membuka sumbat botol ramuannya. "Tidak! Tidak! Jangan minum ramuan itu di sini, kecuali kau ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di antara kita berdua. Aku masih lurus, maaf. Itulah sebabnya aku menikahi wanita."

Lucius mendengus. "Maksudmu ramuan ini langsung bereaksi begitu diminum?" Kedua alis Lucius terangkat saat Severus menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. "Ini artinya aku harus memastikan Narcissa sedang berada di rumah sekarang."

"Dengan siapa kau ingin melakukannya bukan urusanku. Asal bukan dengan istriku," sahut Severus kaku. _Jauhi Hermioneku atau kugorok lehermu! _

"Tak perlu mengingatkanku, _mate_. Kau tahu aku alergi kepada Darah Lum—kelahiran Muggle. Maksudku, aku menghormati istrimu sampai-sampai aku tidak sudi menyentuh sehelai rambutnya." Lucius menyeringai penuh arti saat menyadari sorot mata Severus yang sedingin es. "Lagipula aku memesan ramuan ini untuk Narcissaku, kan? Jadi kau boleh menyimpan kekhawatiranmu untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Baguslah." Severus melambaikan tongkatnya dan selembar perkamen terbang menghampirinya.

Untuk essai yang satu ini ia sedikit bisa tersenyum. Tidak terlalu parah dibanding yang sudah-sudah. Dia bisa menghemat tinta merahnya kali ini. Meski begitu, ia hanya sudi memberi nilai A minus. Tak ada nilai sempurna di kamusnya. Dia belum pernah memberi nilai sempurna untuk essai siapapun. Bahkan mungkin, tak akan pernah.

"Omong-omong, apa ada efek sampingnya?" Lucius mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkatnya di lantai. Dia penasaran dan ingin langsung mencoba ramuan itu di rumah setelah ia pulang nanti.

"Ada. Tapi tenang saja. Ini untuk orang yang tidak menderita disfungsi ereksi sepertimu." Diam-diam bibir tipis Severus menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan saat Lucius berjengit mendengar problemnya diungkit. "Efek sampingnya antara lain sangat mudah terangsang dan ereksi yang keras, penuh, dan menyakitkan."

"Oh! Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau mematok harga mahal untuk ramuanmu. Kau mengujinya kepada dirimu sendiri, benar?" Giliran Lucius yang tersenyum sinis melihat raut menahan kesal Severus. _Akhirnya kena batunya juga kau, Severus! _ "Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya? Memuaskan?"

_Memuaskan kepalamu! Kau belum tahu bagaimana__ rasa sakitnya, berengsek! _Severus mendelik marah. Ia berkata lugas, "Sungguh, Lucius. Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Uji coba seharusnya dilakukan kepada penderita, bukan kepada peramunya."

"Jadi, berapa kali dalam semalam?" desak Lucius, tak peduli Severus mempelototinya.

"Empat kali," sahut Severus datar. Satu kali dengan sabun dan tiga kali dengan Hermione, tepatnya. Tapi Severus tak ingin Lucius tahu terlalu banyak. Toh ia tidak berbohong.

Kedua alis Lucius terangkat. Wajahnya menunjukkan antusiasme. "Ini hebat, mate! Kau hebat! Segera setelah kubuktikan sendiri, akan kubantu kau dalam urusan mematenkannya. Seluruh Inggris harus tahu ada ramuan sehebat ini!" _Akan kubantu kau mengurus hak patennya agar aku bisa mengawasimu kalau-kalau kau membocorkan rahasiaku kepada konsultan hak paten. Aku tak peduli hak patennya. Aku hanya peduli rahasiaku!_

Severus tersenyum masam. Dia sudah tahu kalau tujuan Lucius membantunya hanyalah agar ia tidak memberitahukan sejarah di balik terciptanya ramuan itu. Tak butuh Legilimency untuk membaca pikiran kawan baiknya itu. Bagi Slytherin, baik-buruknya persahabatan dinilai dari berapa banyak keuntungan yang bisa kau dapat dari sahabatmu.

"Kau akan menamai ramuan ini?" tanya Lucius lagi.

"Yeah. Aku mempertimbangkan nama Lucius Viagra Potion. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan nama yang bagus," sindirnya dingin. Severus menyeringai puas melihat wajah Lucius memucat.

_Kau berani melakukannya, akan kubuat istrimu jadi janda! _Lucius memaksakan seulas senyum pahit. Kerongkongannya tercekat saat berkata, "Well, aku setuju denganmu, _mate_. Jelas itu bukan nama yang bagus."

"Kurasa aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi masak-masak. Mungkin aku akan meminta saran dari istriku. Mengingat kualitas otaknya yang sama bagusnya denganku, dia selalu punya ide-ide fantastis dan mengejutkan," kata Severus congkak. "Well, apa masih ada lagi yang bisa kubantu, Lucius?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih untuk waktumu, Severus. Maaf sudah mengganggu kesenanganmu bermain-main dengan tinta merah di atas perkamen muridmu," sindir Lucius dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

Severus mengangguk pelan, mengibaskan tongkatnya untuk membuat pintu kantornya terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya. Ia mengawasi kepergian Lucius dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Di dalam saku jubahnya ada cek senilai seribu Galleon lebih dan di dalam pikirannya hanya ada sosok Hermione. _Seribu Galleon untuk biaya bulan madu kedua tampaknya bukan ide yang buruk._

**El Extremo**

**Review Please!**

**Note**** : **

_Bunga Lavender_ dan _tanaman herbal Cistanches_ dipercaya bisa melancarkan aliran darah.

_Cuscuta Chinensis_ berkhasiat meningkatkan kinerja organ-organ vital.

_Rhizoma Gastro__diae Elata_ diyakini sanggup mencegah kejang urat.

_Resina Draconi Daemonorops_ berkhasiat mengurangi stress dan meningkatkan stamina.

_Flos Rosae Chinensis_ dapat mengurangi pembengkakan kelenjar dan melancarkan sirkulasi darah.

_Cordycep Sinensis_ adalah tanaman langka dari China yang digunakan sebagai obat impotensi.

_Androstenedione_ adalah hormon steroid carbon alami yang mampu meningkatkan level testosteron.

_Harrods_ adalah nama toko serba ada untuk kalangan kelas atas yang terletak di Brompton Road, Knightsbridge, London.

Sumber : Wikipedia, blog-blog, dan forum-forum. (lupa rinciannya).


End file.
